A Night at Home
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot about Eugene and Rapunzel in modern times. Warnings: Fluff and smut. Enjoy!


**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but there plots kinda of died. I just wrote this because the idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

I sat quietly on the couch as I watched some documentary about babies, when I heard the front door open up. Turning my head, I watched as Eugene walked in, taking off his tie and dumping his messenger bag on the kitchen table.

"Hi." I said happily, turning off the TV and standing up, walking over to where he was standing, putting his jacket on the back of a chair. Looking at me, he smiled "Hey baby. How was your day?" he said, kissing my lips gently before walking to the fridge.

"It was okay. I just watched TV and did the laundry and the dishes. How was your day?" I said, my eyes accidentally wandering to his butt as he looked in the fridge. Grabbing a turkey sandwich, he stood up and grinned "It was fine. But I missed you." he said, biting into his sandwich before sitting at the table.

I grabbed an apple before sitting next to him, and his hand slowly wandered over to my thigh, making me blush "I... I missed you too." I whispered before biting into my apple. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we both finished our food, and I stood up and walked into the bedroom to get more laundry that I needed to do.

As I was just about to walk out, Eugene appeared in the doorway, his shirt partially unbuttoned, and it made me blush. He walked over to me, grabbed the laundry from my arms and set it on the floor before he cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately.

Instantly, every nerve in my body awakened as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along my bottom lip. I moaned against his lips as he led us backwards, and when my knees hit the mattress, we collapsed onto the bed, our lips still locked.

Breaking away, he sat up to take off his white button-up shirt, and I sat up breathlessly, a blush on my face and neck. Once his shirt was off, he came close and kissed my neck sensually, his hands on my waist.

Every once and awhile, he would bite a certain spot between my neck and my shoulder, and I would mewl helplessly, my hands tangled in his hair. Pulling away after awhile, he looked at me with a fire in his eyes, and it made my cheeks flush a deeper red, which in turn made him smile.

Leading down slowly so I was lying flat on my back, he hovered over me, moving my shirt up with his hands, his lips back on my neck. Once my shirt was gone, he ran his calloused, warm hands over my bare stomach, eventually getting to my back to undo my A-cup bra.

I was always worried he wouldn't like my breasts, because I knew he liked big breasts, but when he first saw them bare, and he cupped them so sensually, I knew it was okay.

After my bra was off, he placed his lips on my right nipple and sucked lightly, and I gasped, my toes curling and my hands fisting as pleasure surged through my body.

When he was done with the right one, he began to suck on the left, and by the time he was done, I was dripping wet. Grabbing for the zipper on my pants, I took them off quickly, my underwear following soon after.

Eugene smirked, and began to unzip his fancy dress pants as he leaned down to whisper "Well, someone's eager today." in my ear, which made me shudder. Once his pants were off, he took off his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection, and I blushed.

Getting back on top of me, he smirked happily as he gently moved his penis against my soaked womanhood. I moaned loudly, gripping his bare back as he moved inside me, his movements slow and meaningful until he was all the way in.

And then his movements began to be fast and hard, which in truth, I _loved_. He clutched the bedsheets near my head as he thrust hard into me, his breath already heavy and sweat rolling down his toned body.

The sight of him like this almost had me coming, but I knew I had to hold out longer for him. I leaned up and kissed his collarbone, before gently licking a bead of sweat off his neck, which in turn made him moan loudly and speed up his thrusts significantly.

As I felt just on the edge of complete pleasure, he slowed down his thrusts, leaned close and whispered "I love you. Come for me." before I released. My eyes shut tight, my toes and fingers clenched, and my entire body stilled before a huge wave of pleasure rocked my entire body.

As I was coming down from my high, I felt Eugene come inside me with a final thrust, and I watched as the man I loved came undone. Once he was done, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me, his breath still heavy as he sighed and smiled happily.

Turning to me, he put his arms around my stomach and pulled me close, his lips on my ear, and he whispered "I love you, Rapunzel." before he kissed my ear and snuggled close to me.

I scooted down and turned towards him so our noses were touching and I grinned "I love _you_, Eugene." I said happily, my fingers running through his hair and making him smile.

He gently kissed my lips before sitting up stretching his arms "Baby, I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me?" he asked, and I nodded, rolling off the bed and standing up.

I walked and grabbed two towels for us from the closet before I walked into the bathroom, where Eugene had just turned on the shower. I set the towels on the towel rack before stepping into the shower with him, closing the door of the shower behind me.

I grabbed the bar of soap and began making a lather, and handed the soap to Eugene when I was done. He made a lather as I began to wash my body, and I noticed his eyes wandering over my body, which made me blush brightly.

I called him out on it as I stepped into the steady stream "Eugene... Don't stare. It... embarrasses me..." I whispered, hiding my breasts from his eyes.

Even though he had seen me naked plenty of times, it still embarrassed me when he stared. He chuckled slightly, and I looked at him curiously "Sorry Rapunzel. You're just beautiful. I can't help myself." he said, placing his hands on my hips.

I pulled away and blushed, but as I turned around, I noticed the raging erection he had again, which only made my cheeks flush deeper. He must have noticed, because the next thing I knew, my back was pulled flat against his front, his erection on my butt.

He leaned down and whispered "See? This is the _effect_ you have on me." before he nibbled my ear. Closing my eyes, I moaned loudly_ "Eugene_. Please." before he turned me around pressed me against the wall, and thrust into me.

I cried out, my back arching as he began to thrust fast into me, his hands tight on my thighs as he lifted my legs up.

Gripping his shoulders, I kissed his neck over and over again, trying to keep a grip on reality, but instead Eugene hit my special spot, and I got lost in my own nirvana.

A minute later, I became aware of my surroundings again, and I was now on the floor of the shower, water hitting my back as both Eugene and I panted, our orgasms being washed away by the water.

I looked at him and smiled lightly, and he grinned back, running his fingers through my wet hair "That was awesome. You are so sexy." he said to me, and I giggled, hiding my face in his chest.

Sitting up, I helped him up, and we both finished our shower quickly before we went back to the bed and just lay in our underwear. I lay next to him, his arm protectively around my hips as I kissed his bare chest lightly, my hands on his waist. He would lean down and kiss my head every once in awhile, saying "I love you." before squeezing my hips.

After awhile, he fell asleep, and as I watched the man I loved slumber, I knew at that moment that this is where I was meant to be.


End file.
